Sucked into Httyd
by Darth Erebus
Summary: A normal guy and his shape shifting friend are sucked into Httyd! No pairings yet, but give me ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to Cressida Cowell, and dreamworks! Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy! No hate!**

Chapter 1

 **WHAT!**

 **Caleb povXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let me kill him!" I screamed.

Cormac smiled and shook his head. "Just a little?" I pleaded.

"No can do, and besides, John is HUGE! Their is no way you could take him on." Cormac countered, as I was about to complain. "uugghh, fine!", I walked over to the dvd player in my room, then took out a small disk and put it in.

I'm Caleb Smith, if you didn't know. The shorty with attitude is my long time best friend Cormac Arroyo, we are both 16 and go to the same high school;we were currently in my apartment about to watch a movie.

"BUT, I get to choose the movie! You know what that means!" I stated,slightly smug. "Nooooo! Not How to Train Your dragon again!" Cormac howled. "Yesssss." I laughed. "You are obsessed with that stupid childrens movie, we are almost adults Caleb! Get a life bro!"

I was about to say something smart when suddenly a huge bang came from my door. Suddenly two guys kicked the door down, all dressed in black, and holding guns.

"hahaha, look what we have here! It's Joe's son!" one said, voice full of malice.

"I'm not that insolent bastards son!" I sneered, a buzzing sensation at the back of my mind. Joe was my idiot stepfather, he was an abusive jackass rapist. The scar over my eye could prove that, but that's not all, I had many more 'things' to remember him by. The man sneered.

"I think it is a mutual relationship, in fact, he was the one who sent us here. After all, after he finished your mother off you had to be expecting us." I screamed, lunging forward towards the man. In the middle of the leap, I changed. My spine stretched out, shooting into a tail. My leather jacket and clothes melting into my skin, than hair instantly grew from my body covering every inch of it. My face elongated into a snout, then sprouted fur as well, growing canine teeth in the process. In mid leap, I had turned into a pure white wolf.

In a canine howl, I grabbed onto the man, and threw him to the floor. I grabbed his neck, hearing a satisfying crunch, I stared up at the other one. He was cowering in fear, gun long forgotten, he turned and ran. I turned ready to morph back and explain to Cormac when suddenly the screen went black. Windy noises crossed with whispers sounded through the room. The Cormac was ripped into the screen, and I followed him. Ya If I didn't tell you, I was a shapeshifter…. *looks around nervously*


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you all know and don't get confused, **Dragon talk** , _Thoughts._ All rights to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks!

 **HTTYD?**

 **Caleb povXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ugh, my head hurts. What happened, I have a major headache, and I feel different. I opened my eyes, to see a white snout. Oh ya, that happened…. WAIT! Cormac! I scrambled around, only to find him a few feet away. We were on some sort of sea stack, high, high, high in the air. That was not good. Cormac had a fear of heights.

"ugh" I heard. oh no. I morphed back into a human, sliding over to Cormac.

"Hey buddy, so how did you sleep?" I asked smoothly and calmly. "Oh Caleb, I have the worst headache. I had the weirdest dream to! You Turned into a wolf, and killed a guy who broke into the house! Funny huuuaaaAAAAA!" He screamed the last part, as he had opened his eyes and found how close he was sleeping to the edge. "Caleb! Dude that was REAL! That was awesome! Amazing! How did you do that? How long have you been able to do that an…." **ROAR!** My head flipped to the side, now seeing the white DRAGON that sat glaring at us.

" **Oh for the love of draco, SHUT UP! Do you know how annoying you are?"** The dragon screamed. She sounded feminine, so I went with that. I glared at her, a dragon, that was weird. WAIT, weren't we just watching… How To Train You Dragon! Now that I look at her, I noticed that she was a night fury. Not only that, but a WHITE night fury. That would be hard to beat, WAIT… Hahaha, I knew of another dragon that started with Night and was just as badass. Slowly, I morphed. My clothes melting into dark black scales, blending ever so slightly with purple. My spine enlarged into a tail, strong and fast. My face and head lengthened into a snout once again, only this time with scales covering my snout. Teeth enlarged and sharpened themselves slightly as my tongue got longer and forked. Wings sprung from my back; spreading wide with black and purple scales, only the wings now fleshed out some silver scales, like twinkling star, perfect for blending in with the night. Finally my neck lengthened and thickened, horns sprung from my head, with small frills climbing down my neck. I had turned into a sleek, strong, and perfect, Night-Wing. " **Who are you Night Fury!"** I roared.

The Night Fury looked more than surprised at the new dragon. " _WHAT, I never knew of another!_ " The Night Fury thought. " **Another what!"** I Screeched. That surprised her even more, she had spread her ear like frills, which looked cute for a dragon. "Did You just read my mind?" she inquired, looking fearful. 'If so, I meant that I had never seen another dragon shifter' she thought slowly. I calmed down slightly. " **Dragon Shifter? Is that a shape shifter for dragons?"** I asked.

" **No, actually it means this."** The dragon morhed, actually MORPHED into a human. Said human was very much a female, very much. She looked about my age: Tall, gray eyes, blonde hair, and some weird looking armor. **Imagine Heather's outfit from Race to the edge.** My eye's widened, "Who are you?" A voice said behind me, WAIT, that was Cormac. I had completely forgotten about him! I morphed back to my human form as quickly as I could. "Sorry C man, forgot about you for a second." I stated as nicely as I could.

"Ya, thanks for that best friend. But I guess you got all up to talking to the dragon babes, who was actually like you…. Yay?" He chuckled. I elbowed him. "Ow!"

"anyway, I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Caleb, and yours is?" I asked as nicely as I could, after all, she was watching us sleep soooo… "The name is Sabrina, Sabrina Shoften." She stated. Watching me carefully, and I don't blame her but still, weird.

"Why were you watching us sleep?" I inquired, grinning slightly. She raised an eyebrow to the question. "I had gotten a feeling, then I found you. I thought you were part of that feeling." She stated simply, yet it felt like their was more. "Ok, enough of your questions. Time for mine! Like how you are you a dragon-shifter?! I thought I was the only one!" She questioned.

"I'm not a 'Dragon-Shifter' I'm a shapeshifter. I can turn into anything I think of!" I answered swiftly. She was silent for a while, looking at me expectantly. What was I supposed to read her…. OH, she thought I could read minds ALL the time? "I can't read your mind, not now at least. The form I took was that of a Night-wing, known for their telepathic powers and future seeing capabilities." I started, sounding like a professor. She looked mildly surprised at this. "That's all for now, but maybe later. I have a camp not far from here, we could stay their for the night. That is if you want to stay with me." She said. I looked at Cormac; "Let me talk to my friend about this, then we will make a final decision." She nodded, and turned, morphing into her night fury form.

"What do you think Cormac? I mean we need a place to rest and she has a camp already soo…" I muttered looking at the floor. "Caleb are we just not going to talk about you killing a guy and being well, a SHAPESHIFTER!" He yelled. I winced, "I was hoping not." i muttered. "Ugh, fine, but we WILL be talking about this!" I nodded. "I turned, time for a whole new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for how long the chapter took. To be truthful i kind of forgot. So in this chapter Caleb, Cormac, and Sabrina will finally 'meet' Hiccup and his gang. Cormac learns a couple things and we have a nice trip to BERK. Thanks for all the support and ideas and I hope you have an AMAZING day!**

 **Fight, Flight, Fright**

 **Caleb pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We had gotten to Sabrina's camp later that night, and that's when I had my talk with Cormac. I told him their was no real story my powers and that I had had them since I was born, he wouldn't want to know the real reason, even I wish I didn't. After that I had begun personalizing my night-wing form, making it's scales more fire proof was my main concern as most dragons in httyd were at least somewhat invulnerable to flame. I also personalized my fire, giving me a torrent of powerful purple fire, much like cloud jumpers in the second movie. I was ecstatic though when I realized that my dragon form could naturally breath fire even when wet! We had been in httyd dragon for little over a week, so I spent it getting to know Sabrina and the world better. I had taken to staying in dragon form for most of our stay, for safety purposes of course. I had been letting Cormac ride me for the most part, but he had preferred it when Sabrina had given him a ride. Pervert.

All three of us had been exploring the island Sabrina had put her camp on until we had heard the scream. It was nearing night, and we had been heading back when I had heard it to the west. " **Did you hear that**?" I Asked Sabrina. She nodded. " **Follow me**." I stated as I dove toward the scream, finding it coming from a valley. I landed and hid in the tree's, looking out into the valley, only to see Toothless himself! Along with Hiccup his gang and their dragons being attacked by a whispering death. The Death had it's tail wrapped around Hiccup and was holding him in the air, ready to finish him. I was happy, finally meeting the gang, or at least seeing them, but I felt like I couldn't just stand there and watch helplessly. " **We have to help them**!" I whispered. " **But**!..." Sabrina Didn't finish. I darted out into the valley, roaring loud enough to wake the dead. I leaped into the air, pouncing on the Death long enough for it to lose it's grip on Hiccup, letting him fall to the ground. " **NOOO, My ssssnack You insssolent FOOL**!" It screamed. " **You Will Die For this**!"

I landed, taking a defensive stance over Hiccup's body, baring my teeth and spreading my elegant wings. " **You want this human! TRY ME DEATH**!" I screeched. The death roared, digging into the ground. I listened and focused, trying to find it's thoughts. I did. I screeched grabbing Hiccup and pushing toothless away. I sprayed the the ground we had been standing on, which happened to be a small patch of sand, with a torrent of fire. The Death burst through, cutting it's scales on the glass that had rapidly formed. " **Ahhh! What Isss Thisss!** " It screamed in agony.

I set Hiccup down letting Toothless sweep him up, and stood above the Death. " **This is my Territory now, so remember it you overgrown rock eating eel!** " I roared. The Death rose, defeated and flapped off, wounded and hurt. I looked back at the others:Snotlout and the twins were in utter awe, Astrid was tending hiccup who was staring with gratitude and amazement, then their was Fishlegs, who looked like he was trying to draw me. I spread my glorious wings, that now glittered in the dark like stars, and screeched in a showing of greatness. I read their minds, and that's what got me running.

Snotlout: Man I want to ride that!: The Twins: Let's have it fight us. We can get scars!: Fishlegs: We have to capture it and take it back to Berk! I have to see if I can find it in the book of dragons! If not well NEW SPECIES!:Hiccup: That thing was amazing, The fire was like no other I had ever seen! We have to get it back to Berk!:Astrid: What is that thing? It is obviously dangerous, and smart… hhhmmm.

That's when I heard a crack, all heads whip over to Cormac who was standing by the tree's looking guilty. I screeched in fear, Cormac is vulnerable! He was never good at keeping secrets, so if they get him we are done!

" **Sabrina! Get Cormac! I will meet you at camp**!" I howled to her. She leaped forth, snatching up Cormac and throwing him on her back.

That's when I made my escape leaping into the air and flying out into the now dark night.

 **Hiccups pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another Night fury! This was amazing, sure it hadn't started out great… Being attacked by a whispering Death, and then losing it, and then finding it again, then almost being killed by it. But then, a type of dragon that we had never seen, leaps from the shadows, beats the loki out of the Whispering death, then flies off with a NIGHT FURY, And a WHITE one at that! Would that make it a light fury then? Ugh, I can't think of this now, we have to catch those dragons!

"Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, follow that new dragon! Me, Fishlegs, Astrid will take the Night Fury." I ordered.

"Fine, but that dragon is totally mine when we catch it. I mean it was way too cool for you idiots" Snotlout stated with a arrogance. Ugh, we didn't have time for this.

"Come on!" I yelled, hoping on Toothless and leaping into the air; then taking off, as Astrid followed behind.

 **Caleb pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ugh, why does Cromac have to be so un-stealthy? I mean all he had to do is stand still, so why he was walking, beyond me. Now I'm stuck in this situation…

I was flying east, towards our camp when I heard a hiss. Not far behind me was the twins, Ruff and Tuff, and Snotlout.

"Ugh!" I groaned. This was bad, I couldn't lead them to the camp, then we would be exposed for sure, so I gracefully turned my wings and started flying east and out to sea. I looked behind me, the riders were catching up; they had spirit I give them that, but not my speed. I began flying upward to gain altitude, the night sky would be my friend. I flew into the clouds and into heaven above, gaining more and more altitude. The stars glimmered on my dark skin, as a bled into the dark shadow of the unforgiving night sky. I looked down, the riders were yelling to one another in confusion as the seemed to have lost me. The two twins started bickering, and Snotlout was extremely upset at losing his 'prize'.

"Ugh, we will just have to hope Hiccup, Astrid, and Fish caught that guy; I can beat the loki out of him so I can have that night fury. Then we can find my true prize!" Snotlout laughed blatantly and arrogant. Oh, I was not going to let that rat eating, half trolled, jackass get away with threatening MY best friend! I couldn't kill him, but i could scare him….. Muhahaha! I tilted my wings and dove downwards, soaring a courageous speeds towards my target. I opened my claws at the last second and snached Snotlout away from his dragon, then I 'carefully' dropped him in the sea. I then took off towards camp. Sure hope Snotlout likes the bath.


End file.
